WWE: Never Laughing Again
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Young Cody Rhodes was very upset after being yelled at by his father. Now, it's time for his older half-brother, Dustin, to try and get him happier again. Fluffy family cuteness! Please Enjoy!


Five year old, Cody Runnels was sitting in his room. He had recently cried because his parents had told him he couldn't go outside and play with his friends. He sat on his bed with his arms folded over his chest. Cody was still sniffling and had an awful pout on his face. There was a knock on his door.

"Cody?" came the concerned voice of Cody's much older half-brother, Dustin. He had come to visit the family for a week, while he was on vacation. And even though he was twenty-two years old, he still tried to hang out with Cody. To him, the 'half' wasn't part of their title. He believed they were real brothers.

"Go away," Cody said back to him. Dustin completely ignored his brother's order and opened the door. He stepped inside.

"I said go away!" Cody angrily yelled. He looked away from his brother. Dustin felt bad. He never liked seeing Cody upset, and he rarely ever saw him.

"What's wrong, Cody?" asked Dustin. He moved closer to Cody's bed. Cody glared at the wall to his left.

"Nothing," Cody lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You don't want to talk?"

"No."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Well, how can you be sure? You need to be absolutely-"

"I said I'm sure! Stop that."

Dustin knew he had to get under Cody's skin to get him to talk.

"How do you kn-"

"Dustin!" Cody whined. He finally looked at him.

"Alright, alright. You're pretty stubborn for a five year old."

"Five and a half."

Dustin laughed.

"Oh, is that what mom and dad told you? In my eyes, I just see one age. There's no half. It's only one whole number."

"You always say that."

"I know. Because it's true. Saying you're half older makes no sense. It's like saying... it's like..." Dustin drew a blank. Young Cody rolled his eyes.

"I saw that," Dustin said to him, "Can I sit with you?" Cody nodded his head, but didn't say anything. Dustin went over and sat on Cody's bed.

"So, what's wrong, bro? Please don't lie to me. The minute I come back, I gotta hear that you're in your room sulking. I don't want to hear that. I want to hear that you've grown up and have been happier," Dustin said.

"What is skull-... stul-... that word you said?"

"Sulking? It's like you've been sad and glum lately."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. So why are you sulky?"

"Daddy said I couldn't go to the park with Tony."

"Oh... And who is this Tony?"

"He's my friend."

"So, you cried because dad yelled at you?"

"I didn't cry!"

"Come on, kiddo. I said no lying. I saw your eyes all red."

"Hmph."

"Anything else?"

"It's not fair."

"Now, what do you know about fairness? Why isn't it fair?"

"'Cus Daddy's mean. I think I'm allowed to go to the park. I'm a big boy now. I'm five and a half."

Dustin laughed at his half-brother.

"My God, Codes. You have gotten too smart for your age. You know just what to say all the time. You've also developed some sarcasm, which I take credit for giving you."

"Yeah, so? Do you think it's fair, D?"

"Well... I think dad has a point. Have you seen the weather outside?! I mean, it's been raining and thundering and lightning-ing. It's been doing things I never knew was possible!"

Dustin tried to make his brother at least crack a smile with his humor, but nothing showed on Cody's face.

"I like the rain, though."

"I know, Cody. Maybe you can hang out with Tony another day... when it's less stormy. But hey... now we can hang out."

Cody groaned and rested his head on his knees. Dustin chuckled.

"Come on. It'll be fun. Lighten up a little bit, Cody," Dustin nudged the five year old's shoulder.

"I don't think I can. I'll never laugh again."

"Aw, now don't say that. How about a smile? You said nuthin' 'bout smiling."

"Nothing's working," Cody looked up at Dustin. He rested his chin on his knees and sighed. Dustin frowned. He wanted his laughing, cute, fun-loving brother back again.

"Never gonna laugh?"

"Nope."

"Never gonna smile?"

"No."

"Well, then I feel bad for you, bro. Good luck being a boring, lame..."

"Dustin," Cody put on a sad face. Dustin pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt yor feelings, Codes."

"I know. I think you need new nicknames for me. All of yours are old and bad."

Dustin laughed.

"Is that so? Alright. Let's see what I got in my nickname thinking box..."

"Nothin'"

"Oh, I got somethin', alright. How about... Codester?"

"No."

"Codykins?"

"Ewww. That's girly."

"I know, I know. Coco? I like that one."

"Nah."

"Come on, Cody. I need you to smile. I'm trying everything here. It's breaking my old heart."

"Your heart isn't old. Daddy's heart is old."

Dustin began cracking up at Cody's innocent humor.

"Yeah, daddy does have an old heart. Just never say that to his face."

"Why?"

"Because he may find it offensive."

"Off-what?"

"He may think you're being mean to him. It's like me calling you Codykins."

Usually little kids laugh at everything. Cody has been so dull. He doesn't laugh or smile at anything. Dustin wasn't sure if it was just from their father, or if there was a whole other story he was missing.

"Is there something you didn't tell me, Cody?"

"N-No."

"Cody."

"I said no."

"Cody Garrett Runnels. If there's somethin' you've been keeping from me, I want to know about it."

Cody cringed at his brother's harsh, but concerned tone. He began tearing up.

"There's... t-there's a few kids in my class..."

"Wait, you're in kindergarten. What kinds of bullies do you have?"

"They're not really bullies. But I think they are. They make fun of you and daddy. T-They laugh when you lose a match and they talk bad about daddy. And I don't know what to do. I've been mean to them."

"What do you mean, you've been mean to them?"

"I mean... I'm mean to them. I told them to be quiet and stop talking bad about you and daddy. Ms. Kerry put me to the corner because I hit one of them. Then, I cried and all the kids looked at me. T-They laughed."

It was now that Cody began crying. Dustin pulled Cody into a comforting hug.

"Aw, hush now. That's terrible, Codes. I can't believe you're getting into fights at such a young age. Did you tell dad?"

"N-No."

"Why not? He coulda solved this problem one, two, three."

"'Cus... 'Cus I was too scared to tell him. I didn't want him to get mad at me for hitting someone."

"You shoulda told him, Codes."

"But I told you. I think that's the same thing."

"I suppose you're right. Next time, though, tell dad."

"Okay."

There was a silence when Dustin was rocking Cody back and forth in his arms.

"D-Dustin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. You're the best brother ever."

"Thank you, Codes. I love you, too. And I think you're the best brother in the world."

"I am."

Dustin laughed. He bent his head down to look at Cody's face.

"Still no smile?"

"Nope."

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were never laughing again. You might as well have said you're never gonna live again."

"No, I'll live. I just won't be happy."

"That's still not good."

"Can you win a match for me, D?"

"I can certainly try. I don't guarantee if I will win, but I'll dedicate it to you."

"Does that mean you'll give it to me?"

"Sorta. I'll think of you during the match."

"Okay. I like that. Maybe that'll make me smile."

"So, daddy has tried everything to get you to smile?"

"Yeah. Every last thing."

"Jokes?"

"Yeah."

"Candy?"

"Uh-hu."

"Has he taken you to a wrestling show?"

"Yeah, last year."

"Oh. Ice cream?"

"What?"

"Has he tried ice cream?"

"Every flavor."

Dustin giggled. Then he thought of something he knew his father would never try.

"Tickling?"

"W-What?"

"Has dad tickled you?"

Cody moved off his brother to the other side of the bed. He carefully spoke.

"N-No."

"Oh really? Well, I guess he didn't try everything. You know, I remember you being very ticklish a couple of years ago, Cody. I think that'll make you laugh."

"No, it won't. 'Cus I'm not ticklish anymore."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you," Dustin said. He reached over and grabbed his half-brother by his waist. Cody screamed. Dustin pulled Cody onto his lap and began tickling him. Cody was laughing within seconds. His laughter was music to Dustin's ears.

"I think you're still ticklish, bro," Dustin teased. Cody sounded like a girl the way he was giggling and screaming.

"D-Dusty! Stop! AAAHAHAHAHA! Noooooo! Hahaha!" Cody begged Dustin.

"Dusty? Who am I, daddy? That's his name, squirt, not mine."

"Stop it! Nahahaha! Stop, stop, stohohohop!"

"Not this time, Cody. I am gonna make you smile and laugh until you can't breath," Dustin smiled. Cody was squirming around and kicking his feet in every direction, determined to make the tickling stop.

"Stohohohohop! Dustin! I-I'm gonna call daddy! AAAHHH!" Cody screamed when Dustin began tickling his belly.

"And what's he gonna do?"

"Hahahahaha! He's g-gonna kill you. Stop it!"

"Oh is he, now? He's really gonna kill me, Codes? I don't think he will."

"I'll make him! NAHAHAhahaha!"

"Ohoho. You will?" Dustin couldn't help but laugh at his little brother, "Alright. I'll stop." Dustin stopped tickling Cody. Cody was still giggling and breathing heavily. He rolled off his brother's lap and went onto the empty space on the bed.

"Can I try that nickname thing again? I think I got a good one," Dustin spoke to his panting baby half-brother.

"I-I hate you," Cody whispered.

"That's not nice. I may have to tickle you for saying such-"

Cody sprinted off the bed to the corner of the room when Dustin mentioned more tickling. Dustin chuckled.

"I was just joking, kiddo. Come here," Dustin reassured Cody and beckoned him to the bed. Cody cautiously approached and sat on the bed.

"Can I give you another nickname?"

"Oh no."

"Hehehehehe. Come on. I got a good one this time."

"Okay."

"Cool. So, I heard you like cartoons, right?"

"Oh yeah! I watch them every Sunday. I watch Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, and the Flintstones!"

"Wow, that's a lot of cartoons. How about I call you Code Runner? Does that sound a little familiar?"

"Like Road Runner? Yeah, that's cool!"

"Good, I'm glad I got something. It's kind of a mixture of your first name and last name. Cody Runnels. You see how it works?"

"Ooohhhhh. That's pretty awesome."

"Yeah, it is."

"Dustin?"

"Yeah?"

"When I grow up, I wanna be a wrestler like you and daddy."

"Oh really? That's a great occupation, Cody. Uh, I mean profession... Or job, rather. Hehehe. Do you have any idea what your wrestling name is gonna be?"

"Yeah. I wanna be called Cody Rhodes, like daddy."

"That suits you, Codes."

"Yeah. And I wanna be the best wrestler that's ever wrestled. I'll have all the championships and I'll be number one. Then, I can beat up the meanies in my class."

"Hahahaha. You better re-think beating them up, Codes. You could get into trouble that way."

"Okay. I'll wait until it's safe to."

"Hehe. You probably will be the best wrestler, Codes. I know it."

"Thanks, D. You're an awesome brother. And you're the best super-duper-brother-wrestler of all time!"

"Thanks, Cody. The same goes to you."

"Thank you. I love you," Cody said. He went over to give Dustin a hug. Dustin hugged back.

"I love you, too, Cody," Dustin kissed the top of Cody's head.

Forty-three year old, Dustin Rhodes sat in his locker room with his twenty-six year old half-brother, Cody Rhodes. Cody was angry at him for something stupid he did in the ring.

"And you know, I still don't know how you wear that ridiculous costume out there. It makes you look so stupid and unintimidating," Cody said. He had been pacing the room. Dustin sighed.

"I think this is fun, Cody. I do this because I love it. I don't care what I look like out there, as long as I'm wrestling. You need to have some kind of revelation or something to get you to realize that this is our job. We need to start loving it."

It was then that Dustin remembered that scene in Cody's bedroom over twenty years ago. He smiled to himself, thinking of how small Cody was.

"What's so funny, now?" Cody asked him, with no joy in his voice whatsoever. When Dustin didn't answer, Cody continued pacing the floor.

"I remember a day when you were five years old, Cody," Dustin began. Cody froze in his tracks with his back to his half-brother.

"You were five, and I was much older. Twenty-two I think. And you were upset about something. I had to go in your room and cheer you up. Anyways, once you were happy again, we started talking. We talked about me and dad, and how you wanted to be just like us when we were wrestlers. I smiled at you. And I knew that you were gonna fulfill that dream. I asked you what your wrestling name was gonna be. You answered with, Cody Rhodes. 'Like daddy,' you said. And that became your ring name. And everything you said about wanting to be the best wrestler ever and having all the championships and always having fun in the ring... all of that is gone. I miss my baby brother, Cody."

Cody had been heavily breathing during his brother's story. Cody had a very faint memory of that, but some parts of it were as clear as day to him. He, too, missed his old self. This depression state he was in started recently. He lost all the love he had for this business and wanted it back.

"W-Why did you bring that up?" Cody whispered.

"Because I miss my five year old little brother: Cody Runnels."

Cody formed a lump in his throat. He inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly. He turned around to face Dustin.

"I-I miss him, too," Cody looked at the floor. Dustin smiled softly at him. He stood up and went over to Cody. He grasped his shoulder. Cody looked up at him, his eyes glassy.

"You know, I think Code Runner is still in there somewhere," Dustin pointed at Cody's chest/heart. Cody laughed gently.

"I remember that nickname... I loved it."

"I know you did because I'm the one who gave it to you."

"Yeah. I'm still searching for five year old me," Cody admitted. Dustin had an idea.

"I know he's still in you. And I think I know how to get him out," Dustin smiled. Cody raised his eyebrows at him.

"You do?" Cody said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Uh-hu. And it begins with this one hand," Dustin held up his right hand. Cody started getting nervous because he feared that Dustin was going to punch him or slap him.

"How is that gonna help?" Cody asked.

"Like this," Dustin said. He reached for Cody's belly and started tickling him. Cody screamed in surprise and tried to cover his abdomen.

"Dustin, please. Don't do that," Cody warned. Dustin just approached him again. He squeezed Cody's sides. Cody laughed and flinched.

"That's five year old Cody coming out again. Still ticklish," Dustin joked. He ran after Cody and pinned him to the wall.

"Dustin! I am warning you..." Cody told his older brother. Dustin started wiggling his fingers on Cody's ribs. Cody gasped and started giggling. He was trying to hold in his laughter. Dustin noticed this and went for Cody's belly. Cody squealed and began laughing loudly.

"Hello, Cody Runnels. Nice to see you again," Dustin laughed. He knew he found his brother again.

~The End~


End file.
